grimgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Race and Class options
Grim-Gaia Race/Class changes In the world of Gaia, a majority of the race and class options shown in the Player's Handbook, Volo's Guide to Monsters, and Sword Coast Adventurers Guide, are available to players. With the addition of the Elemental Evil Players Companion races, there are plenty to choose from. There are however, some additional subraces/races that aren't in those books. So, here they are!: Dragonborn Both powerful and charismatic warriors, dragonborn view their allies in arms as part of their clan, and are almost always willing to risk their lives to defend those that have helped them in the past. Many dragonborn clans reside in the lands around Duello’s Fall and New Orcustaad, and dragonborn adventurers take up the lifestyle with aims of glory and companionship.The following are changes made to the dragonborn race, as to fit into the Grim-Gaia campaign setting: * Breath Weapon. You regain uses of your breath weapon on a recharge of 6, meaning at the start of your turn you roll 1d6 and on a 6 you regain your breath weapon. * Draconic Ancestry. Shadow dragon has been added to the list of choices for your draconic ancestry, making your breath weapon and damage resistance necrotic damage. Genasi (Earth and Air) Those with the blood of the elements are known as genasi. Now, genasi are born with their abilities, but most aren't aware of their latent elemental power until something triggers it to become freed. In most cases, this is a life or death situation. Sometimes even contact with an elemental or elemental magic can cause a genasi’s power to be unleashed. Nonetheless, genasi are just as rare as shifters. The following are changes made to make the Genasi blend better into the Grim-Gaia campaign setting, as well as to increase their power to be equal to other race options: * Earth Genasi. The following features replace the Earth Genasi’s feature “Merge with Stone” ** Shake the Earth. You know the mold earth cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the earth tremor spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ** Stand your Ground. You gain advantage Strength saving throws and ability checks to resist being shoved, knocked prone, or otherwise moved against your will while standing on earth or stone. ** Underworld’s Secrets. You gain advantage on rolls to find hidden spaces and passages in caves. * Air Genasi. The following features replace the Air Genasi’s feature “Mingle with the Wind” ** Rule the Wind. You know the gust cantrip. You can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. ** Whisper on the Breeze. You can subtly guide the wind currents to better eavesdrop on distant or whispered words. You gain advantage on Wisdom (Perception) rolls to understand voices you can hear as long as air can freely flow between you and the speakers. Minotaur The minotaur began their time on Grim-Gaia as fishermen living in the Krynn Archipelago. After the first age of adventurers, however, their home was taken and destroyed by the Leviathan. Afterward, most Minotaur tried to find their place on the mainland, but they were met with much resistance. Most cities would not allow Minotaur refugees to live in their land, forcing these bullmen into the far North. Now, they have formed one of the larger tribes in the lands of Bjorngard in the Thunder Horn tribe. Most minotaur become adventurers to prove to the other races that they deserved to be part of society, as well as to bring honor to their tribe. When playing a Minotaur, use the following traits: * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age. Minotaurs mature at roughly the same rate as humans but mature 3 years earlier. Childhood ends around the age of 10 and adulthood is celebrated at 15. * Alignment. Minotaurs possess a wide range of alignments, just as humans do. Mixing a love for personal freedom and respect for history and tradition, the majority of minotaurs fall into neutral alignments. * Size. Adult males can reach a height of 6 ½ to 7 feet, with females averaging 3 inches shorter. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Natural Attacks. You have proficiency with your horns, which deal 1d10 piercing damage. * Labyrinth Sense. You can retrace any path you have previously taken without any ability check. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Minotaur, as well as one other language of your choice. Mousefolk Your Mousefolk character has a number of traits in common with all other Mousefolk. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Age. A Mousefolk reaches adulthood at the age of 5 and lives to be about 40 years old. * Alignment. Most Mousefolk are neutral, and tend towards good. They try to keep the conflicts of the other races at arm's length, but display remarkable ferocity when their friends, families, or communities are threatened. A reverence for nature and life is close to the heart of Mousefolk, and they are loath to take a life if it can be avoided. They prefer to live quiet and unassuming lives, giving honest work for honest pay. * Size. Mousefolk grow between 2 and 2 1/2 feet tall and weigh about 25 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Mousefolk Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the rapier, shortsword, shortbow, and handaxe. * Nimble Dodge. When attacked by an Attack of Opportunity, you may use your reaction to impose disadvantage on that attack. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Squeak Speak. Mousefolk place great value on the written accounts of their legends and histories, and encourage everyone to keep journals and records of their deeds. Almost all Mousefolk speak Common to converse with the people on whose lands they dwell or through which they are traveling. * Subrace. The two main kinds of Mousefolk, Softpaw and Meadowgard, are more like closely related families than true subraces. Choose one of these subraces. Softpaw As a Softpaw Mousefolk, you avoid the dangers of the untamed wilds for the security of civilization. Your bookish nature gives you an edge in the arcane studies and a knack for trade skills and craft. The mark of the Softpaw is a seal of the utmost quality. A Softpaw's natural dexterity and keen intellect make them desirable contract thieves and infiltrators. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Artistry. You gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools or one musical instrument * Squirm. You can move through tiny sized spaces as if you were tiny size. Meadowgard As a Meadowgard Mousefolk, you make your living in the wilds. You have keen senses, deep intuition, and a connection with nature that few other races can boast. The Meadowgard stand staunchly at the edge of civilization, knowing that their eyes are the first alarm and their body and blade are the last bulwark of countless others. They have an unwavering sense of duty and a lifetime of experience which keeps them sharp against the dangers of the world. With an Elder's blessing some Meadowgard leave the service of their clans to travel the world and record their journeys. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Speak With Small Beasts. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Tiefling, Frosthorn Tieflings were once an immensely powerful empire, having control over the entirety of the North. Their capital, Bael Turath, has long since been destroyed since the war between Tiefling and Dragonborn. The two primary subraces of Tiefling are the Fireblood (standard) and the Frosthorn. The fireblood were originally the noblemen and women of the capital, their skin and blood being red hot from living a life of warmth and fire. The Frosthorn, however, were the peasants. These folk had to survive the frigid cold without much access to fire, and with the help of Asmodeus’ daughter Glasya, they evolved into an frozen version of their cousins. When playing a Frosthorn Tiefling, use the following traits: * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1 and your Charisma score increases by 2. * Age. Frosthorn tieflings have lifespans comparable to their cousins. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. * Alignment. Frosthorn tiefling society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The frosthorn sense of fairness, balanced with an emphasis on self sufficiency and personal accountability, pushes them toward neutrality. * Size. Frosthorn Tiefling are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Frost Queen’s Legacy. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the armor of agathys spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Frozen Resistance. You have resistance to cold damage. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant.